


Keychain

by Okami_Edits29



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Maximum Victory - Freeform, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Stupidity, hipster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Edits29/pseuds/Okami_Edits29
Summary: Victoria is crazy, that is all.





	Keychain

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: Pure luck by Ninjirachi

"Victoria."

"What, Maxine?" 

I don't want to look into her eyes. Max always gets me with those unrealistic blue eyes. I keep looking forward, stretching out my sanity before she-she touches me, soft, polite, full of concern... Fucking hipster trash always getting to me. out of every single person in this damn school, the biggest dweeb of them all is my weakness.

"Please look at me."

Take a deep breath, but not deep enough for her to notice. "Why wouldn't I look at you? God Caulfield, you're sad." I try to put the bite in my words, but it just doesn't seem to work. Her freckles are the first thing I see...The bridge of her nose is so nice, not too big like Brooks, not too small like Courtney's. Max has the type of nose that wouldn't need contour work. She will not twist my emotions, frown at her! Sneer! Do something to protect your honor! Max just shrugs it off and keeps a serious, annoying 'I-know-what-is-going-on' face. With those big eyes and small shoulders. uneven ends of hair after the perfected layers she didn't have to work for to maintain. Damn you, Maxine. 

"I know that..."

_Hoe don't do it,_

"...With whats been going on recently..."

_Bitch don't you dare say it,_

"You are hurt because Chloe stole your _keychain._ "

Can I just please get shot in the fucking head now? Yes, Nine-one-one? Whats my emergency? Oh, well you see here- _ **I STILL AM FUCKING BREATHING!**_

This is going to take some extreme measures. What would a Chase do..? Ah, I got it.

" **FUCK** PRICE! MAXINE, THAT **BITCH** IS GONNA GET IT! I **SWEAR!** "

Maxine stops me with a faint poke to my belly, making me screech a gross pterodactyl noise as I fold over myself...Oh no...

I lift my head up, 

glaring at Maxine as if I was angry at her and not having an emotional breakdown.

"We do not speak of this."

When she grins that adorable, evil grin, I know it's over.

"Of what? Your total embarrassment of a keychain with Naruto on it, your meltdown, or your forgotten ancestry with the Dinosaurs?"

She holds in a laugh. This isn't funny in the slightest.

"Your humor can suck my ass, Caulfield." I keep the tears falling from my eyes by swiftly looking the other direction and heading towards the dorms without her.But Maxine Caulfield, for once, causes a scene.

But Maxine Caulfield, for once, causes a scene.

"Awe, Tori!"

"Go eat a dick, Maxine!"

"But I wuvvv you!"

"Go eat a 'wuuuvy' dick, then."

"I wuvv you and your wuvvvy dick Tori!"

"I don't have one of those Max."

"You sure? Lemme check!"

"Get away you pervert!"

"What's wrong with wanting to please my lady!?"

oh my god. 

"EVERYTHING, MAX. EVERYTHING IS WRONG."

Max stumbles, a desperate noise coming out her throat as a whine as I keep striding forward. 

"I'll get you a Vegeta super-sayian four keychain to replace the old one!"

What? That's impossible. Dragon Ball gt isn't canon anymore, hence the merch not selling because of dragon ball super and their super sayain God.I stop walking, my heels making a defining click against Blackwell's pavement before making a slow turn.

I was always one for dramatics.

"I'm listening." 

Her big blue eyes shine brightly. That's when I realize...Sure, Max's blue eyes are the sort of blue you see on filters...But they aren't as creepy as Price's. Price has pale yet electric blue eyes that just make you dizzy in the worst way. As I ponder this, Max goes on.

"Yes, I'll find you a limited edition one...If,"

_If? There is no 'If's' in this house-...I mean, campus._

"If." I deadpan. Max nods in her usual, oblivious, cute manner. She smiles as I cross my arms. "IF! You settle your differences with Chloe."

No fucking way! 

"She can rot in hell." 

Max isn't taking any of this. "So no keychain?"

So tempting...So, so tempting...I need more.

"Cuddles and cookies."

Max's knowing grin gives me shivers once more. 

"Cuddles, cookies, keychain. Got it."

I start walking to the dorm again, Max able to keep up with me this time. I see a lot of eyes staring at us. Rude. I glare them down, making sure they mind their own damn business. Once they get the hint, I focus back on Max. 

"Was that all because you're afraid everyone will find out about your naruto streak?" Out of the blue, Max has great timing. I nod, letting my emotions flow through. "Duh,"

Max just shakes her head. "I love you so much right now, Torie." 

My heart swells with passion, warmth, and belonging. I know I was done for with those eyes. With Max, I could give two shits what Chloe now says publicly about me... And soon enough, I'm getting new cuddles, new cookies, and a new keychain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Au Revoir


End file.
